custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
SuperMalechi's Custom Barney
SuperMalechi's Custom Barney and Friends Season 1 / Season 2 Pilots is the first season of Barney & Friends. Episodes #The Queen of Make-Believe! (April 6, 1992) #My Family's Just Right For Me (April 7, 1992) #Good Friends! (April 8, 1992) #My Best Friend (April 9, 1992) #Waiting For Mr. Green (April 10, 1992) #Around The Playground! (April 13, 1992) #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard (April 14, 1992) #Going Places! (April 15, 1992) #BJ's Best Friend! (April 16, 1992) #Down on Barney's Farm (April 17, 1992) #Let's Exercise! (April 20, 1992) #Happy Birthday, Barney! (April 21, 1992) #Alphabet Soup (April 22, 1992) #Our Earth Our Home (April 23, 1992) #Be a Friend (April 24, 1992) #BJ's Special New Friend (April 27, 1992) #BJ's New Robot (April 28, 1992) #1-2-3-4-5 Senses (April 29, 1992) #Practice Makes Music (April 30, 1992) #Playground Friends (May 1, 1992) #How Bout A Hug (May 4, 1992) #A Camping We Will Go (May 5, 1992) #A Splash Party Please (May 6, 1992) #Our Favorite Rooms (May 7, 1992) #A World of Music (May 8, 1992) #Seven Days in a Week (1992) (May 11, 1992) #Oh, What a Day! (May 12, 1992) #Island Fun! (May 13, 1992) #Home Sweet Homes (May 14, 1992) #Everyone is Special (May 15, 1992) #Please and Thank You (May 18, 1992) #First Things First (1992) (May 19, 1992) #I Love to Read (May 20, 1992) #We Can Help Out (May 21, 1992) #Let's Play at the Playground (May 22, 1992) #Let's Play Together! (May 25, 1992) #Sailing Around the Beach (May 26, 1992) #Let's Build Together! (1992) (May 27, 1992) #Walk Around the Block (1992) (May 28, 1992) #Meet BJ! (May 29, 1992) #Shawn's New Friend (June 1, 1992) #Good Job (1992) (June 2, 1992) #Colors All Around (1992) (June 3, 1992) #We Can Do Anything (June 4, 1992) #A Birdy Surprise (June 5, 1992) #At The School (June 8, 1992) #Rock With BJ (June 9, 1992) #Sounds of Fun (June 10, 1992) #A Barrel Of Laughter (June 11, 1992) #A Package Of Friendship (1992) (June 12, 1992) #Imagination City Again (April 5, 1993) #BJ Searches For Baby Bop (April 6, 1993) #We Have Good Manners (April 7, 1993) #I Love School (April 8, 1993) #Puttin' on a Show (April 9, 1993) #We Love Clocks (April 12, 1993) #Another Year Older! (April 13, 1993) #A Very Special Friend (April 14, 1993) Cast *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Michael *Amy *Tina *Luci *Derek *Adam *Howie *Darren *Samantha *Rupert *Carlos *Scott *Shawn *Tosha *Min *Kathy *Julie (Season 2 Pilots only) *David (Season 2 Pilots only) Notes: *This season marks the first appearence of Tosha. *In the April-May 1992 episodes, Barney has his Season 1 voice and 1991-1992 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and 1991-1993 costume, BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume, the 1991-1992 Backyard Gang/Season 1 musical arrangment is used, and the Season 1 Barney & Friends set is used. Also, the Season 1 Barney doll is used. This means the Season 1 Barney & Friends set came out in Christmas 1991. *In the Late May 1992 episodes, Barney has his Season 1 voice and 1992-1993 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and 1991-1993 costume, BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume, the Season 2 musical arrangment is used, and the Season 1 Barney & Friends set is used. Also, the Season 1 Barney doll is used. Also, the Season 2 Barney & Friends musical arrangement came put in March 21, 1992. *In the Late 1992-June 1992 episodes, Barney has his Season 2 voice and Late 1992-1993 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and 1991-1993 costume, BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume, the Season 2 musical arrangment is used, and the Season 1 Barney & Friends set is used. Also, the Season 1 Barney doll is used. This means that Season 2's Barney costume came out in July 1, 1992. *In the Season 2 Pilots, Barney has his Season 2 voice and Late 1992-1993 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and 1991-1993 costume, BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume, the Season 2 musical arrangment is used, and the Season 2 Barney & Friends set is used. Also, the Season 2 Barney doll is used. This means that and the Season 2 Barney & Friends set came out in Feburary 16, 1993. *Season 1's Barney costume appeared in all early 1992 episodes. This Barney costume actually came out in August 1, 1990. The cast for "Everyone is Special" should've been *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Michael *Tina *Darren *Min *Adam *Amy *Tosha *Derek (cameo) *Shawn (cameo) *Luci (cameo) *Kathy (cameo) *Jeffery (cameo) *Howie (cameo) *Samantha (cameo) *Rupert (cameo) *Scott (cameo) Category:Custom Barney Seasons